Siobhan McCarthy
)]] Name: Siobhan McCarthy Gender: Female Age: 17 Hobbies and Interests: Manicures, beauty, cheerleading and reading. Appearance: Siobhan has a round face, her features are generally plain such as her small nose, wide-set brown eyes, small ears and nearly nonexistent cheekbones. However, her lips are plump and rounded and are almost always in a grin, smile or saucy pout. Siobhan has a pale, creamy complexion and her round cheeks usually flush scarlet red when irritated, embarrassed or hot, something which annoys her greatly. She has a double chin which becomes more than evident when she looks down or grimaces. She covers her lips with a plum coloured lip pencil and gloss, and uses smoky eye shadow and thick mascara around her eyes giving her a vaguely burlesque look. Siobhan has long black hair that reaches to her collarbone, she keeps it sleek and straight with various shampoos, conditioners and her trusty straighteners. Siobhan wears her hair in a simple style, pushing a majority of her bangs to the left and a small ratio to the right where they hang over her collarbone, the rest of her hair falls down to her shoulder blades and she rarely wears it up. Siobhan’s look with her straight black hair and use of dark makeup on her round friendly face gives her a look somewhat reminiscent of Snow White. Like some girls, without cosmetics Siobhan’s features seem plain and average, but when she makes herself up, a few boys consider it a shame that her large frame detracts from her beauty. Siobhan stands at 5’4” and is 160lbs, making her overweight. She isn’t overly fat, but rather plump and curvy, although that still isn’t to say she doesn’t have cottage cheese thighs or a bulging gut. Women in the Murphy family (Siobhan’s mothers family) have large breasts, and with Siobhan being overweight her cup size stands at a staggering double F. Due to this, Siobhan sometimes appears slightly top-heavy and has been on the receiving end of more than her fair share of breast related jokes. Siobhan’s fashion consists of colours representing the seasons of autumn, the colours she mainly goes for are warm oranges, blacks, shades of brown and golden tones. She usually wears skirts, dresses or oversized tops with leggings or pantyhose beneath. The tops she wears are usually low-cut or have scoop necks to reveal the cleavage of her ridiculously large breasts and she has a fondness shawls and cardigans. When abducted for the program Siobhan wears the General's Pride High School cheerleading uniform with a cheer jacket, an oversized hairclip matching the dominant colour of the uniform along with matching sneakers and white ankle socks. Biography: Siobhan was born to Sinead and Eddie McCarthy, a couple who both share Irish ancestry. Being an only child, Siobhan was spoilt from a young age and could do absolutely no wrong in her parents eyes, even when she dragged crayons across the wallpaper or wrestled the cat into submission. Like every couple, Sinead and Eddie have their occasional arguments, but have managed to stay together all of Siobhan’s life and both endeavour to provide their daughter with a happy family. Sinead and Eddie both met each other by chance when the unknowingly drafted themselves into military service at the same time. They got on like a house on fire when they worked together, having the same sense of humour and personalities, being the sort of people to make you feel warm and welcome and break into fits of laughter at even the least funny of jokes. They both truly bonded when they discovered they had both drafted themselves into military service for ten years, to get both compulsory periods out of the way. Sinead and Eddie both finished their drafts within five months of each other, being 41 and 38 respectively. They had a Vegas wedding shortly after Eddie’s term ended and Siobhan was conceived several hours later in a room at the MGM Grand. Eddie moved to Sinead’s hometown of Pittsburgh, as Eddie had no other family as his father abandoned him at a young age and his mother had since died after a nasty fall in her apartment. Eddie was instantly welcomed by the Murphy clan, friendly relatives, red faced men who couldn’t stop telling jokes and big breasted women who shrieked with laughter at the mention of anything that could be interpreted as dirty. Siobhan was an adorable child, and garnered much attention from cooing aunts, uncles and grandparents. A joke was that she had inherited the McCarthy looks, but the Murphy tits had yet to develop. Siobhan was raised on big hearty meals and was never denied seconds, treats and sweets whenever she asked for them, and as a result of this, she grew bigger and bigger through her childhood until she was bullied in elementary for her size. Siobhan was a bubbly girl and liked nothing more than a good joke and some chatting, and wouldn’t do any wrong to anyone unless they deserved it, but was instantly labelled as the fat girl. Her parents didn’t seem too phased by this as they never saw any wrong in their daughter, until they were finally given the cold truth by a family physician and began saving up for fat camp. During the summer break between 5th and 6th grade, Siobhan was sent to a fat camp in southern Pennsylvania. She didn’t take to well to the exercise and dieting, but she did make some friends that she would write letters and emails to until this day, and eventually left with a healthier mindset and gradually began losing weight. She had gone from being fat to chubby, and the insults became less frequent and she earned some respect for her weight loss and determination. Around this age however, early puberty became evident in some girls, Siobhan included, and her cup size seemed to go up at a near ridiculous rate. In middle school when people didn’t know her name, they’d simply get her attention by shouting “Melons!”. Siobhan was encouraged by her mother to be proud of her bust, and that whilst she may receive some jokes and comments about them now, other girls would be more than jealous of them later. Siobhan wasn’t particularly good in school, she behaved well but couldn’t help having little control over her loud mouth, but more importantly she struggled with nearly all her subjects. It wasn’t that she had learning difficulties, but she found it very hard to keep her concentration on academics, she always had her eyes gazing out the window or at the clock waiting for break to start so she could hear some juicy gossip. Eventually though, due to her poor efforts in various subjects, especially maths, she had to repeat 6th grade. Being held back detached Siobhan from her friends, at least she could only see them outside of school or during break hours. She was picked on by her new classmates for being stupid, simply because she had to repeat. Siobhan decided it would be in her best interest to buckle back down and study hard in order to avoid being held back again, over the course of her second attempt at 6th grade she went from bad to unsatisfactory, and finally scraped by into 7th, becoming an average student. In 7th grade, Siobhan gradually became more popular as she started using cosmetics to boost her looks, and boys jokes about her breasts turned into quiet admiration. Siobhan found a boyfriend in the form of Ryan Cuthbert, a fairly handsome guy who was into football and aspired to go professional when he was older and join the New England Patriots. They dated for a while, attending their classmates birthdays with each other and going out to see movies together. It was during 7th grade at the age of 14, Siobhan lost her virginity. She broke up with Ryan shortly afterwards, and he told his friends that he had sex with Siobhan. Rumours spread like wildfire and Siobhan was branded as a slut, but her looks still made her an object of desire. The rumours and harsh comments hurt, and to cope with the newfound hardship, Siobhan turned to comfort eating again. During her time in the list of unpopular kids, Siobhan chose to stay inside rather than brave the schoolyard and stuck in the library, reading books. It didn’t matter whether it was a children’s bible or a Where’s Wally? Anything that had pages to be turned soon became her latest obsession, and she gradually moved along from staring idly at picture books and dictionaries to reading proper books, something that had never really captivated her before. Reading eventually became a hobby, and with it her grades in English went up from a D/C to a B+. During the end of middle school and the summer holidays, Siobhan was known to others as ‘the practice girl’, a conquest to practice casual sex with before going after the girl they really wanted to start a relationship. Siobhan was none the wiser, wearing her heart on her sleeve and was whisked away on many cheap dates which ended in her giving out sexual favours in what she hoped would result in acceptance. More rumours caught fire and burned, and she became known as a slut. Many more harsh comments and tubs of ice cream later, and Siobhan was once again fat. Siobhan being fat again didn’t matter much to her parents, they encouraged her to lose the weight and little by little she did, but the periods of time between when her weight loss was deemed noticeable was more than infrequent. Since being re-coached into losing weight, it had taken Siobhan three years to go down three dress sizes. By her sophomore she was still fairly plump but had at least found solace in the fact that name-calling based on promiscuity didn’t matter much in high school when everybody was getting at it like rabbits. Siobhan found a new group of friends and even began dating again, when she wasn’t reading one of her favourite things was to come out with bizarre sexual topics in hopes of shocking and grossing out her friends for “shits and giggles” as she so aptly put it. Siobhan joined the cheerleading squad based out of an interest for both the sport and the fetishes surrounding it, she was urged to join by her parents as she didn't belong to an extra curricular activity. Siobhan made the team based on her ability to memorise cheers and chants (as opposed to her scatterbrained approach to revision and academics) and her peppy attitude she adopted whenever she wore the uniform. Due to her plump figure she was mainly used as a base supporter, lifting the slimmer cheerleaders into the air, or standing on the frontline and cheering to the crowd in the bleachers. Siobhan also discovered a slight attraction to some of the other girls, the obligatory 'bi-curious' phase most teenagers seemed to go through. Not knowing whether or not it was simply a phase or there to stay, Siobhan was initially worried but soon grew to accept it after learning that most girls put on a bisexual facade to boost their own appeal and popularity. Siobhan also picked up an interest in manicures from her friend Caroline Sears, and soon used her allowance to buy nail polished and varnishes to experiment on her own nails like a blank canvas, and if she had enough money and wanted to treat herself, to get a manicure at the local beauty parlour. Siobhan mainly goes over the top with her nails so boys can have something to comment on that doesn’t involve sex or the size of her humongous breasts, and sometimes comes up with wacky designs with her arty friend, Nikki. She is currently dating a boy named Michael Sechooler, a slim prude who wasn’t a socialite by a long shot, but she saw something innocent and sweet in him. That and his quiet, reserved nature compliments her own loud and brash one. Advantages: Siobhan’s relationship with Michael is an almost definite guarantee at an in-game alliance, and giving their contrasting personalities and strong relationship, they’d make a formidable team. Despite being out of shape, Siobhan has a slight sex appeal, her large breasts and sexual experiences could aid her in gaining trust or manipulating others if she chose to manipulate it. Disadvantages: Siobhan has a short attention span and doesn’t have an eye for the small, important details, a job which she entrusts to Michael. Whilst Siobhan does possess a level of common sense, she wouldn’t be able to defuse a mystery or analyse somebody’s motives and come up with a decent conclusion, due to this she’d either have to resort to making bad decisions on alliances or not making them at all. Being fat and out of shape, Siobhan can’t run long distances and doesn’t possess much stamina, and could easily be chased down and captured my one of her healthier peers. Designated Number: Female Student #4 ---- Designated Weapon: Pool Cue Conclusion: A large, out of shape girl with a melee weapon. Unless her lover provides her with something a little more substantial and less strenuous, I don't see F04 lasting for too long, even with her little bodyguard there. The above biography is as written by Shawnee. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Madeline Harris Collected Weapons: '''Pool Cue (assigned weapon) '''Allies: Nichole Campbell, Joanne Seguin Enemies: Madeline Harris Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Siobhan, in chronological order. Pregame *Beauty Parlor Program *Driven to Drink *Lightweights Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF: The Program or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Siobhan McCarthy. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Siobhan's opening thread with Nichole Campbell and John Ferrara was very exciting and had some good writing. I really would have loved to see the duo Siobhan and Nikki make it far in the Program. It was unfortunate to see Siobhan's handler Shawnee go inactive. I thought she did very well in writing both Siobhan McCarthy and Sherri Schatcher. - Keaka *I'm gonna second the severe disappointment with Siobhan going inactive. Shawnee was a very good writer, and this became far more apparent in her work on Mini than with her adopted kid in V4. Siobhan was generally just a nice person, one who tried to be responsible and help her friends. She was a really great character, one I'd've loved to see go far, right up until she went inactive, at which point she just sort of ended up getting offed in the most convenient fashion. It's an unfortunate example of what inactivity can do to characters, and I think Siobhan's enduring popularity among handlers who were around for her run speaks very well to her original handler's work. - MurderWeasel Category:Characters Category:Program Characters Category:The Program